Mad Brilliant
by Fullelven
Summary: My first ever Colbert Show fanfiction! An intern gets to learn a lot about her host, in more ways than one.


-1Title: Mad Brilliant, Chapter 1

Author: Raineigh

Summary: A new intern is about to learn a lot about her host in more ways than one.

Disclaimer: This story is not to mean any disrespect to Mr. Colbert or his wife. These are only the semi-coherent productions of a newb fan girl at nearly 4:30AM.

One would think that in such a small crowded area, heels wouldn't be able to click as loud on the linoleum, the mass about of bodies absorbing the majority of the noise. However, to think that would be false, as which would be in Raineigh McCayle's case.

As the young intern raced around to greet guests and bring coffee, the "click, clap, click" of her black thick heeled shoes reverberating off the off-white walls still clearly heard over the cacophony of conversations within the room. Truth be told, she was sure it was going to drive her mad.

Fresh out of Missouri State, Raineigh never dreamed her journalism and theatre accolades could ever bring her from the barren plains of the Midwest to the crowded streets of New York City. But they had and now that she was on the right path to chasing her dreams of becoming a face for television.

"Mr. Colbert! Hi, I'm Raineigh McCayle! It's so nice to finally -" Stephen had just arrived, however he walked straight passed his eager intern to greet his guests of tonight's show. "-be ignored by you." Raineigh huffed dramatically, through her raven French-tipped manicured hands in the air. "That's it! I'm taking a smoke break!" She called to anyone who was listening. However, just as she had expected it to, it fell on deaf ears.

The vacant back lot of the set held a sort of seclusion from sentient life that Raineigh openly welcomed. Taking a long euphoric drag from her mentholated cigarette, she offered a half-smile to the burn it left on the back of her tongue. Closing her eyes and letting her tall, slender body rest against the plain brick, she attempted to lost her stress in the midst of her minty nicotine stick.

"Excuse me, Miss," a charming baritone beckoned from the door. Green-hazel eyes fought against harsh UV-rays to focus until finally coming to rest upon beautiful chocolate browns. "I must apologize for being so rude in there. Stephen Colbert," he introduced, outstretching his right hand to her.

She tossed the Marboro Light out before taking his hand firmly. "Raineigh McCayle, the new intern." Their eyes met again, each holding the gaze determinedly before both looked away and dropped hands a bit awkwardly. "So," she began with a desperate attempt to change the subject. "Is it always that chaotic in there or can I count on sunshine and daisies tomorrow?"

Stephen crossed his arms across his chest, his navy suit bulging some from his slight muscle tone on his slender frame. "Sorry, but the forecast looks pretty stormy all week. Next week doesn't look good either." They shared a light-hearted chuckle, Raineigh stealing a couple of sideways glances at him, noting inwardly how amazing his smile truly was.

"All kidding aside, Raineigh. I am wholeheartedly sorry about earlier. You walked here today, right?" Raineigh nodded. "Let me give you a ride home to make up for it." The quirky intern raised a quizzical eyebrow to the faux news host, he standing there and prodding at her with a string of purposefully overdramatic "hmmm"s.

"Fine, alright. You honestly don't have to. I walked here, I can walk back," she forfeited finally. Stephen shook his head, hands finding his pockets.

"Walking in New York City during the day is _very_ different than walking it by night. Let me ask you, where are you from?" He turned his attention to stare out over the back lot, his eyes softly focused so that they really didn't take anything in.

"Northwest Missouri, a town of about seventy-five thousand. Why?" He turned to her, his hand on her shoulder as he smiled softly.

"Then it's final. Let me give you a ride home, this city is a little rougher than the possible cow attacks you have to worry about back home." Raineigh laughed, a sound that brought a sparkle to Stephen's honey browns. "There will be no arguments about it, little missy."

She held her hands up in a "nothing up my sleeves" movement and shook her head, her giggles dying down. "You're the boss."

"That's so… ridiculous! Did she really?!" Raineigh cried in disbelief. Stephen only nodded, his own smile reaching his eyes and causing an explosion of amusement in their warm depths.

"There was this whole legal thing, she called in some threats and tried to say it was some kind of discrimination. But, yes, I've had a stalker. No lie," The laughter calmed some as the car pulled over before a seedy looking apartment complex very near what would be known as the Alphabet City.

"That's great. Not many people can say they've had an intern fake a pregnancy and stalk them," she commented and brushed a dark brown strand of hair from her face. Sighing heavily, she looked at the door to her complex and suddenly, it seemed further away than she remembered. "Avenue B apartments, guess I'm home."

Stephen looked around, but kept her within his peripheral vision, watching how her cheeks became a slight tinge of pink. It was clear that she hadn't wanted him -or anyone else back at the studio- to see the somewhat meager living conditions the Theatre/Film Production major was reduced to living in. The fact of the matter was, it embarrassed her.

"Thank you again, for the ride, Mr- I mean, Stephen," she began to open the door to get out, but the soft touch of his slightly calloused hands postponed her departure.

"I can give you a lift tomorrow too. In fact, I'll pick you up on my way in, how does that sound?" Raineigh smiled softly to him, her head cocking to the side some so that stray strands of raven fell into her heart-shaped face.

"Aww, it's fine really. I mean, I know it's a rough part of town and all, but really. It's no big deal. Besides, I have to be in earlier than you do to start the prep work," she argued, inwardly scolding herself. _What is your problem, Raineigh? Stephen Colbert wants to give you a ride to and from work tomorrow and you're turning it down?_

He shook his head, moving his hand to place it back on the wheel. "I won't take no for an answer. What's it going to hurt for me to be a little early for once? You can show me whatever the hell it is I'm paying you to do. I supposed there's a little more to it than just fetching coffee, huh?" He flashed her one of his priceless grins and she sighed, nodding amusedly.

"Just a little bit… You have no idea the crazy amount of stuff we do."

"Then show me." There was something odd about his tone, how suddenly soft and quiet it turned. She almost thought she'd dreamt it had she not watched his lips move when he said it. It was in that moment that she felt a slight heat brush her caramel cheeks, an electricity pulsing through her, beckoning her closer to the man. An urge she couldn't place left her full lips slightly swollen and parted, her green-hazel eyes a little darker than usual.

Neither one moved, nor spoke a word. The only movement came from the steady rise and fall of their chest as they seemingly had a silent battle of wills and needs, both wondering what the other was thinking and feeling versus their own conflictions in their minds. However, the all too close passing of a semi truck traveling much faster than it should have been brought them from their contemplations and they smiled nervously. "So… eh… see you tomorrow?" Stephen questioned being the first to speak.

"Tomorrow," she confirmed softly. "I… um, I'm supposed to be there at-"

"Seven-thirty. Yeah, I'll see you around seven then." Raineigh climbed slowly from the car and noticed that all of a sudden she wasn't as steady on her heels as she had been all night.

"G'dnight, Stephen." The man only nodded to her as she closed her door, slowly pulling off from the curb to drive off into the dusk. She remained just where she had emerged from the ebony car, resting her weight absently on the "No Parking" sign there before finally heading for her door.

When it came to first days on the job, this was truly one of the better ones.

_(Author's note: How is that for the first chapter? We have them meeting, the obvious attraction, a little play with emotion… What do you think? Should I go for another chapter?)_


End file.
